Candor or Dauntless?
by fandomly-inclined
Summary: Tris and Tobias are bored so they invite some of their friends over and play a very strange game of Candor or Dauntless. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**This is first multi-chapter and first Divergent fanfic ever so I hope I'm doing a good job. This will probably have ten chapters or so.**

**Rated T.**

**A/N: Veronica Roth owns the characters, I just make them do strange dares and tell embarrasing truths.**

Tris and Tobis sat in Tobias' aparment together on the couch thinking about what to do to beat their bordom.

"Hey, why don't we call Christina over ?" Tris suggested. Tobias raised his eyebrow at her.

"Don't you think it'll be awkward for her since we're a couple. Plus I'm afraid she'll want to video tape us having sex or something" Tobias said

"What? No. Besides, she'll probably bring Will with her too"

"Okay. Then why not?" And with that said, Tris got up to get the phone and called Christina who, as expected, brought Will with her.

"Hey hey hey!" Christina greeted as she walked in with Will. They both sat down one the couch with Tris and Tobias.

"Wow, you guys are boring. Luckily I have the perfect idea to spice up our day" Christina remarked.

"See Tris, I told you. Now she probably wants us to have a big orgy or something!" Tobias exclaimed.

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say... unless if you guys do wanna try that." Christina said adding a little eyebrow wiggle.

"Just say what your original plan was" Tris said.

"Okay, okay. Why don't we invite over Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, and Al then play Candor or Dauntless?" Christina explained

"Whats Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asked

"It's basically truth or dare but the name is switched up because Candor are the honest and Dauntless are brave and reckless" Will explained.

"Well that doesn't sound weird so lets do it" Tobias said while tris and Christina started getting out thier phones and calling or texting thier friends to come to Tobias' apartment. Once everyone was there, Christina started to explain the rules to them.

"Okay, so basically if some asks you 'Candor or Dauntless' on their turn, you have to pick one. If you pick Candor you have to tell the truth about whatever question is asked. if you pick Dauntless you have to do whatever dare you are asked to do. If you refuse to do what you are asked then you have to tak off one article of clothing. Got it?" Christina said as she looked aroung at everyine to see if they were confused or not.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay, I'll start" Christina explained.

She looked around the room to see who she should pick when her eyes landed on Uriah.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" he answered.

"I dare you to go outside and try to seduce the first perosn you see" she giggled. Uriah got up and looked outside as the rest of the group came behind him to watch. The first peron coming down the hallway was Eric. Everyone laughed when they saw him.

"Hey handsom where have you been all my life?" Uriah said while caressing Eric's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Eric yelled "Get away from me!"

"Not before you give me a kiss", Uriah said as he leaned in kissed Eric. When he pulled away, Eric pulled him back in and kissed him again more passionatly. When he finally pulled away he took out a pen and wrote something on Uriah's forearm then walked away. Uriah stared at it in horror and wlked back to the group.

"What did he write?" Marlene asked.

"He wrote his number and 'call me' with a winky face on it" uriah answered.

"Well...That was certainly...intersting. Lets get on with this shall we" Zeke suggested. Everybody murmered in agreement and sat back down in a circle ready to resume their game.

**Please review/follow/favorite etc. Tell me if you loved it if you hated it if you want someone to do a specific dare or tell a specifc truth, even if you just wanna say hi just please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have noticed that a couple of people who revied have said that somethings in this story are too inappropriate. If I have to I change the rating to M.**

**Warning: Cussing**

**A/N: I don't own the characters, i just make them do dares and say weird things.**

"Okay, so I guess it my turn", Uriah stated

"Okay umm..." he looked around the room to see who he should pick. While he was looking around, the door to Tobias's apartment burst open and they all turned their heads to see Peter walking in to his apartment.

"How did you get in?" Tobias questioned.

"Well you left the door open a crack so decided to let myself in", he answered. "And I know you're playing Candor or Dauntless so you might as well let me in"

"Why not? The more the merrier", Chriatina intergected. Everybody murmered in agreement.

"Okay," Uriah said slightly annoyed "Peter, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"If you could kiss one girlin this room who would it be?" Uriah asked.

"Christina", he said. Christina gave him a look of digust and scooted towards Will.

"Back off, she's mine" Will growled at him.

"Okay then. It's my turn now right?" he asked.

"Yea" Tris answered.

"Okay, Lynn Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless of course", she said confidentaly

"Have the player on your right sit on your lap for the next 2 turns", Lynn looked to Zeke who was on her right and he gave her a cheesy smile.

"All right come on", she said patting her lap. Zeke practically jumped onto her and threw his arms around her neck.

"Ugh. Okay Tobias Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Do a cartwheel...naked", he immediatley took off his shirt.

"There is no way I would ever do that" he said.

"Okay, Tris Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor or Dauntless"

"Oh come on Stiff" Peter exclaimed

"Peter, shut up" Tris remarked.

"Okay, name one thing you don't like about me", Tris sat there and thought abotut this for a few seconds.

"Umm... like sometimes in your sleep you sing"

"I SING IN MY SLEEP"

"Yea and it's like really off key" she said while trying to hold back a laugh

"Okay, okay Zeke truth or dare". Right when she said that, Lynn pushed Zeke off her and he fell right on his face.

"Goddamn Lynn that fucking hurt!" he yelled

"I'm just glad that I could finally breathe now" she stated

"Anyway", Zeke said "Dauntless"

"Okay, got to the chasm find a random peron and ..." she whispered the rest in his ear and he started grinning madly.

"Okay lets go" he said excitedly

** X X X **

When they got to the chasm, Zeke found a girl with blue hair. He jumped in from of her.

"FUCK YOU THUNDER, YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK, YOU CAN'T EVEN HURT CUZ YOU'RE ONE OF GODS FARTS" he yelled at her.

She was so surprised that she slapped him across the face and stomped of angrily. Everyone started laughing imediatley.

When they got back they were all still laughing.

"Okay it wasn't that funny. Whats wrong with you Tris were did you even find that dare?"

She tried to answer but just ended up laughing harder.

"Well then I guess its my turn"

**Please review/favorite/follow/tell your friends. Sorry for not updating yesterday I had a doctors appointment and tons of HW. I will update again tommorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH EM GEE I GOT 7 VIEW THANKS YOU GUYS THATS SO BIG FOR ME I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**

**A/N: I still don't own the characters Veronica Roth does.**

Zeke looked around the room to see who he should pick, then his eyes landed on Will.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor" he replied

"Okay so how far have you gone with Christina?" he asked. Will looked around nervously and stared down at his crossed legs before answering.

"Umm...Only second base", he replied embarrased

"Aww poor faction transfer" Zeke said while giggling.

"Okay, okay it my turn now, Al Candor or Dauntless" he asked

"Candor"

"What was the most embarrasing thing that ever happened to you?"

"Once when I was little in school, I had to got ot the bathroom, but I was really shy and I didn't want to raise my hand to go tot the bathroom so I just sat the uncomfortably until I eventually peed myself"

Everyone had their mouths hanging open by the time Al had finished. Then, out of nowhere, Al started laughing like really loud. Everyone just stared at him then Christina started laughing with him, then Tris, and pretty soon everyone was laughing so hard, that they were crying. And suddenly the door bursts open. Evryone turned to see who the intruder was.

"Caleb?!" Tris asked suprised "What are you doing here?"

"Umm well I decided that I would like to see my little sister but I see you're pretty busy" he said looking around the room until his eyes landed on Tobias'.

"Are you still dating that hoodlum?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Tobias

"Caleb, please don't" Tris said trying to stop Caleb before he could do anything.

"No Beatrice you deserve better then him" Caleb protested

"Yea really Caleb stop, I'm not trying to hurt you or anything"

"No! Stop trying to steal my baby sister's innocence!" he shouted

"Innocence?" Tobias questioned

"Baby sister?" Tris said.

"Really guys stop it" Caleb fumed while his cheeks started turning red

"Caleb, really Tobias isn't trying to fight you but you could stay with us and play Candor or Dauntless"

"FIne" he agreed reluculantly

"So it was my turn" Al said "Shauna Candor or-"

"Candor" she said

"Whats was the freakiest thing you've ever done?"

"I once went skinny dipping in a fountain" she said without hesitating. Everyone just stared at her.

"Okay then"

"Anyway my turn"

**Please favorite/follow/review/tell me what truths or dares you want them to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have like 13 followers OMG I love you guys so much**

** : Thanks so much for the 'in bed' idea**

**Royalblood98: Thanks and I haven't done any of these while playing truth or dare. But if you want I can put in one that I have done in this fanfic.**

**dauntlesselectraheart: Thank you.**

**A/N: I don't own the characters**

Shauna looked around the room thinking about who she should pick.

"Peter, Candor or Dauntless" she asked

"Dauntless" he replied

She smiled big, and evily. "You have to say 'in bed' at the end of every sentence fro the next five turns"

"Okay... in bed. I don't see how thats such a bad dare in bed" Everyone started snickering and Peter just looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"Alright then in bed. Tobias truth or dare in bed" Tobias couldn't snicker a little before answering.

"Peter why would I want to pick a truth or dare in bed?" Tobias said everyone around him started laughing.

"What in bed?...Ohh in bed. I get it now in bed. Hey in bed! Thats not funny in bed!" Peter shrieked.

"Alright fine back to the game" Tobias said. "Candor"

"Have you ever masturbated in bed?" he asked

"Umm... yess" he replied. Tris turned and looked at him.

"Wait", she said "You've masturbated in bed?"

"Y-yea" he stuttered

"Okay then" she said quite uncomfortaly

"Anyway, Peter Candor or Dauntless"

"Wait in bed. I just went in bed." he stated

"Yes, and now you're going again" Tobias said bluntly

"Fine in bed. Dauntless"

"I dare you to say 'Marlene follow me'" he said

"Marlene follow me in bed" as soon as he said it his eyes grew wide.

"Oh fuck you in bed" he cursed at Tobias but immediatley wish he hadn't said what he had said.

"Hmm, I'm not really into boys but I'm willing to try" Tobias said as he winked at Peter and everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Oh just shut up so we could get on with the game" he growled "Tris truth or dare"

"Dauntless" she replied happily

"Okay in bed. Play 7 minutes in heaven with Tobias in bed.

**I hate homework I have sooo much to do.**

**Follow me on Tumblr, the link is in my bio.**

**Follow/favorite/review/ tell me truths or dares you want me to make them do/ PM me/ dance with Llamas whatever you wanna do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own these lovley characters**

Tris looked at Peter with a confused look on her face. "What's seven minutes in heaven?" she asked.

"Well Tris," Christina interjected "It's when you go into a bedroom with someone for 7 minutes, and do whatever you want with them." she explained.

"Oh," Tris said turning red "Okay then, lets got Tobias" she said as they both started getting up to go to the bedroom. As soon as they got inside, everyone pressed their ears against the door to hear what they were doing. They couldn't hear anything at first, then they heard Tris giggling and then Tobias started chuckling. They then heard Tris moan.

"Tobias" she moaned, and at that moment Caleb burst through the door the door and started yelling.

"OKAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY-wait, what" he said befuddled when he saw Tris and Tobias playing twister.

Everyone stared at them and started laughing.

"Alright alright back to them game." Caleb growled impatiently "Tris it's your turn now"

"Okay," she replied "Caleb Candor or Dauntless"

"Umm... Candor" he said.

"Oh come on Stiff" Marlene said.

"Fine, fine. Dauntless" he answered.

"Good", she said giggling and started to whisper in his ear. He sighed heavily and reluculantly went our the door. Everyone followed after.

**XXX**

Caleb walked into the cafeteria and everyone behind him followed. For some reason he had brought a boom box with him. He set the boom box down and pressed play and music started playing. Caleb jumped on one of the tables and started singing.

"Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"

After he finished everyone in the cafeteria erupted into a fit of laughs and giggles. Caleb climbed down the table, with a red face and stomped bsck to the room while the rest of the gang trailed slowly behind him.

When they got back everyone was still laughing.

"What was that?" Lynn asked.

"It's this really old song by this strange band called LMFAO, I was singing it one day in my room and Beatrice saw me" he explained. That just made everone laugh harder.

"Alright shut up its my turn now" Caleb commanded as everyone settled down so they could continue.

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. Yesterday I had dance and on Friday I had to go do my hair. I have black girl hair so yea it's a long process.**

**Anyway please favorite/review/follow/tell your friends.**

**Have a lovely Sunday:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own the characters.**

"Alright shut up its my turn now" Caleb commanded as everyone settled down so they could continue. Everyone settled down.

"Okay", he said as his eyes dropped to Zeke "Zeke Candor or Dauntless" he asked.

"Candor" he replied.

"Alright, what is the strangest dream you've had?" Zeke took a deep breath before he answered.

"Alright", Zeke said trying to drag the word out for as long as possible. "So, you know how when you're growing up you get... strange sexual dreams right?" Eveyone nodded and he went on.

"Okay so when I was a child I was a bit... off or strange. One night I had a dream that there was some girl monster, and she was like pink and had big gigantic eyes, and she was a dancer at a strip club."

He took in shuddering breath before he started talking again. "And I-I started dancing on the pole with her for some reason. Then after her shift was over at the club she took me to her place and well w-we..." he stuttered.

"Come one Zeke out with it" Uriah teased.

"Shut up", Zeke warned but he kept on going. "She took me to her place and she... had her way with me. The weird part was that I actually liked it."

"That was the ONLY weird part?!" Will asked surprisedly.

"Yeah, I mean, haven't you been listening that was the ONLY weird" Zeke answered.

"Okay then, well please continue the game" Will demanded.

"Alright umm Tobias truth or dare" Zeke asked.

"Dare" Tobias answered.

"Okay", Zeke said before he leaned over to Tobias and whispered something in his ear. As he was whispering, Tobias had a look of fear on his face.

When Zeke finished, Tobias grabbed a boom box from his room popped in a CD and and unfamiliar song started playing.(A/N: The song is Don't Drop That Dun Da Dun)

Tobias turned around with his butt facing his friends, squatted a bit, and started moving his butt up and down to the music. The way he moved his butt looked quite feminine but he kept on dancing like that until the song faded out.

When he finished everyone was looking at him with wide eyes too shocked to even laugh.

"What was that?" Tris asked.

"Umm... well it this dance that female a long time ago would do. I think it was like some sort of mating call" he answered. After he said that, then everyone started laughing.

"Whats was it called again?" Zeke asked.

"Twerking, I think" Tobias answered "Now could we just get back to the game please?"

**I will not post on Thursday and Friday because I am busy on those days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please favorite/follow/review/tell friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter has swearing and suggestive themes. Mild guy on guy action.**

**horsewantingheartlandanddivergentfan(GUEST): Thanks you so much!**

**aliyag27: Thanks I'm glad you liked it.**

**VollyballGirl838: Thank you, I aim to be funny.**

**A/N: I do not own these characters.**

Tobias scanned the room looking for his next victim. He looked over to Uriah who had been much too quiet for his taste.

"Uriah", Tobias started "Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless" he answered confidentaly

"I dare you to call a random number and try to flirt with them regardless of their gender" Tobias said evily. Uriah got his phone out and dialed a random number. It started ringing and everyone crowded around it.

"Put it on speaker" Al suggested. Uriah did as he suggested just as the person started to answer.

"Hello" said a deep masculine voice. uriah cringed and cursed under his breath, hearing that the peron he had called was a male, but he didn't back down from the dare.

"Oh umm, how ya doin?" he asked nervously.

"Uhhh I'm fine. Excuse me who are you" the deep voice said.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is how deep you're gonna be in my mouth when I go down on you." Uriah said trying to be flirtatious.

It was silent for a bit before they heard a reply. "Oh really?" the man said as his voice started getting deeper with what sounded like lust. "Tell me, what else are you going to do me?" he asked.

Uriah looked over to his friends who were trying their hardest to stop themselves from bursting out with laughter.

"Umm...I'm gonna give you the hottest lapdance you've ever had." Uriah said trying tot sound seductive but failed miserably due to the fact that his voice had cracked.

"Keep going baby" the man said. Uriah cringed at what the man had said but kept on going.

"Then I'm gonna ride your cock all night long." Uriah said while looking like he was going to throw up. A few seconds after the man said that, they heard a grunting sound.

"Umm, what are you doing right now?" Uriah asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm jerking off, of course" the man said.

"OH FUCK NO I SHOULD'VE NEVER AGREED TO THIS, SIR DON'T CALL THIS NUMBER EVER AGAIN" Uriah screamed into the phone and looked at Tobias angrily.

"I officially hate this game now, but I'm still gonna play." he said. "Well, it's my turn now, Will Candor or Dauntless"

"Well, after that dare, I'm gonna do the smart thing and pick Candor" he answered.

"Aww i was really looking forward to making you run down the halls naked" Uriah joked "Anyway, have you ever had an orgasm?" he asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Will asked.

"No", Christina interjected "You could just take off an article of clothing"

"Oh thank goodness" he said as he quickly took off his shirt.

"Ooohh look at you, Will, have you been working out?" she said as she oogled his body.

"Eww get a room you two" Peter growled.

"Okay, alright its my turn anyway"

**Please favorite/follow/review/tell your friends/talk to unicorns.**

**Also please follow my Tumblr, the link to it is in my bio.**

**Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not my Charcters, Veronica Roth owns the characters.**

"Okay, alright its my turn anyway" Will said as he looked around the room for the next person to be picked. His eyes landed on Shauna.

"Shauna, you know the question" Will stated simply.

"Dauntless of course" She said confidently.

"I dare you to go the chasm and follow around a random person until they get creeped out."

After Will had said that, she got up and she walked out the door to the chasm with her. The group hid around any corner they could find so the person Shauna was following wouldn't see them. Shauna picked a man with dark hair and broad shoulders. She walked at least nine or ten feet behind the man so he could immediatley see her.

As she was walking behind him the group followed, hinding far behind Shauna and the man. Shauna was grinning madly behind the man as she walked. When she saw him walk into a restroom for men, she stopped, contemplating whether she should follow him inside or not. Either way, she followed him in after a few second. All the men in the bathroom looked at her strangly, but didn't say anything to her.

She waited for the man to walk out before she started to follow him again. She followed all the way to his apartment. She even went inside. The group just stood outside snickering and pressing their ears against the door.

It seemed like forever until the man finally noticed there was a teenage girl in his apartment.

"Gah, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" the man screamed.

"Uhhh, I-I-I'm ummmm..." Shauna stuttered trying to find an explanation for her presence in his apartment.

When her friends outside the door heard this, they all burst through the door while they were laughing.

"Sir, I am so sorry this was just a prank someone dared her to do." Uriah explained.

The man looked at Uriah and squinted his eyes as if he was trying to rememeber something.

"Aren't you that boy that called me earlier and was trying to flirt with me?" the man asked. Uriah and everyone else stayed quiet and just started at the man. He kept on talking.

"Yeah, you're that boy. I recognize your voice." he stated simply.

Uriah opened and closed his mouth like he was going to say something but instead screamed like a girl and ran back to the apartment. Everyone followed behind him laughing.

They were still all laughing, excluding Uriah, when they got back to Tobias's apartment. Uriah sat back down in his spot, pouting.

"Guys that was NOT funny!" he shouted.

"Actually", Shauna said "I beg to differ because that was the funniest dare I've ever done."

"Anyway my turn, Al, you know the question"

"Candor"

"Okay, do you have any weird talents?" she asked.

"Umm..." he said before he put his hand under his armpit and started farting with it.

"Eww gross" Christina said while cringing her nose.

"Well I guess it's my turn now" Al said ignoring Christina's comment "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" she answered.

"I dare you to put makeup on Tris while your eyes are closed." he said while grinning.

Christina looked at Tris and grinned. tris just groaned.

"Fine, go ahead" Tris said gesturing for Christina to go get her makeup kit.

When Christina came back she sat in front of Tris and closed her eyes and and started applying makeup.

When she was finished, Tris had eyeliner around her mouth, blush on her eyebrows along with foundation, and lipstick on her cheeks.

"Oh wow, I did worse than I thought" she said suprisedly. Tris just looked at her angrily as Christina went back to her spot.

"Kay, my turn"

**Please favorite/follow/review/tell your friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Not my characters. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY.**

"Kay, my turn" Christina said as she looked for the next person to be picked.

"Okay Lynn", she said looking at the girl "You know the question"

"Dauntless" she replied.

"I dare you to eat the insides of a raw egg" she said smiling like a maniac.

Lynn cringed but got up to go to the kitchen and came back with a raw egg in her right hand, and a fork in her left. She took the fork and crack the egg open.

"Okay, well here I go" she said before she borught the egg to her mouth and sarted to suck ou the yolk. When she was done she ran to the kitchen, threw the egg somewhere and when tot the sink and her head under the sink and started drinking water to get the taste out of her mouth.

"That was terrible!" she exclaimed "I'll never do that again!"

"You know, you could have just taken off an article of clothing to avoid having to do that" Christina informed.

'WHAT!" Lynn shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" Christina just looked at her and grinned evily. Lynn narrowe her eyes at her.

"Lynn, just keep on playing the game, it's your turn anyways" Tris interjected.

"Fine. Tobias Candor or Dauntless?" she asked.

"Dauntless" he answered.

"I dare you to run around the halls naked" she said

In response, Tobias simply took off his shirt.

"I would've taken off my shirt either way" Tobias said "Okay, Marlene truth or dare."

"Truth" she replied.

"What's your biggest fear?" he asked.

"Umm... my biggest fear I guess is uhh... that I'm afraid of turning into a werewolf during a full moon, so during full moons, I stay inside." she answered.

Everyone started at her, then Christina decided to break the silence.

"Well, thats not strange at all" she said sarcastically.

"Well, then it's my turn now" she said calmly "Okay Tris, you know the question"

"Dauntless" she replied

"Alright, imitate any person in the room" Marlene said. Tris sat there and thought about this for a little while, then she started.

"Gee", she said in a goofy voice. "I really wonder how I should get the top rank in my initiate class, oh I know, I'm gonna stab someone with a butterknife."

"Okay not funny Tris" Peter growled angrily.

"Fine, fine" she said while laughing "Okay my turn"

**Please follow/favorite/review/tell your friends. Also the next chapter is gonna be the last chapter of this story, so in the reviews please tell me whether I should write a TMI fanfic about AU Magnus and Alec or a THG fanfic about Cato and Peeta.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter, not my characters, please read the note at the end of this.**

"Fine, fine" Tris said while laughing "OKay, my turn." She looked around the room.

"Hey, Zeke", she called out "You know the question."

"Candor" he replied.

"Okay, tell me about your first kiss" she said while smiling. Zeke started blushing at the question.

"Umm... okay well I was in the 8th grade, a-and I had just failed an assignment, so my teacher held me back after class. She told me that she noticed how poorly I've been doing in class, so she offered me some extra credit. I asked her what kind of extra credit she meant, but when I told her that, she grabbed my face and kissed me, right on the lips." he paused and took in a shuddering breath.

"After she kissed me I just stared at her, too shocked to even say anything and I just ran out and we never talked about the kiss again... also I never got the extra credit and failed the class that quarter."

After he finished talking, all of his friends just stared at him blankly. Tris finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Uhh... Zeke I'm really sorry that I asked you that" she apologized.

"No, it's fine really" he said rather glumly "Anyway, my turn." He looked around the room for the next person to be picked.

"Christina," he said "truth or dare"

"Dare of course" she answered confidentally.

"Okay I dare you to lick Tobias's face" he said while giggling

Christina looked at Tobias and quirked her eyebrow at Tobias while he just started at her cringing.

"Umm... Christina wouldn't you rather just take off your shirt of something so you don't have to, umm, lick my face." Tobias said.

"No, I actually want to do this dare" she said as she started crawling toward him and he started backing away.

"Uhhh, actually I-I don't think you actually want to do this, Christina" he stuttered out.

"Oh, but I really do want to" she said while still crawling toward him.

When she said that, he started running and Christina was right behind him. Zeke got uo too and ran towards Tobias, then pinned him down on floor while Christina licked his face. Once she was done, she got up and Zeke released Tobias.

"That was the worst" Tobias said as he went to the kicthen to wash his face.

"Okay my turn" Christina said enthusiastically. "Kay, Tris, you know the question"

"Candor" she answered.

"Okay have you ever done anything wrong?" she asked.

"Umm... well... once in school was I was in 2nd grade, these kids dared me to steal chalk from my teacher, and I did it but when she asked if anyone had seen her chalk. I started bawling and gave her the chalk back. I was so embarrased and scared."

"Wow, Tris, you're so bad" Christina said sacastically.

"My turn now" Tris said.

"Tobias, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" he answered.

"I dare you to kick everyone out" she said. Everyone groaned and shuffled out.

"Finally, I thought that we would never get them out" Tris said.

"Yea, babe we should never play Candor or Dauntless ever again"

"Yea, wait whats up the new pet name?" she asked.

"I thought I'd try it out. No?"

"No"

"Kay then" he said simply. "Hey, I know what we could do"

"What is it?" Tris asked.

As an answer, Tobias started making out with her.

**I hope you guys like this story and I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be put up. In the review please tell me whether I should write a Magnus/Alec fanfic or Peeta/Cato fanfic.**


End file.
